You are my destiny
by afifarosary
Summary: sakuno will have to beat ryoma and at the saame time love him.
1. Chapter 1

RISING EMOTION

**RISING EMOTION**

Sakuno could not believe. Its not that she could not believe that Ryoma could not win but this time the opponent was non other than Tezuka, Tezuka Kinimitsu, the captain of the seigaku team. All of a sudden a vicious fire burnt her heart. She wanted to go on the court and say something but she couldn't because she knew this feeling was not normal but it was something she had never experienced before. Sakuno started trembling while stopping this sudden excitement. Tomo noticed it but took it as a sign that she might be happy from the victory that Ryoma had just achieved. But there was one person who noticed this aura around her. Ryuzaki sensei was surprised at the sudden aroma Sakuno had created. She realized why Sakuno was releasing such an aura but she wouldn't tell Sakuno, as she must find it out herself.

Sakuno threw her school bag on the bed. She was still a bit shaken from the sudden emotion, which had formed in her when she saw Ryoma win the match. She wondered whether it had anything to do with Ryoma winning _and _then all of a sudden the fierce fire surged through her mind. _Yes, _she thought. _I feel this emotion when I see Ryoma-kun winning the match but why. I should be happy that he is winning._ All of a sudden she felt the emotion surging out of her body and she understood that she was happy with Ryoma's victory but she still felt the fire burning in her.

Sakuno got up next morning to find that she had been holding Ryoma's picture in her hand. She was so surprised the whole day because she remembered that she took nothing with her in bed. But this was not the end of surprises.

**Starting Today**

Sakuno changed into her uniform and ran to have her breakfast. Her grandma was sitting on the table and had already started hers. "Good morning grandma" said Sakuno cheerfully. "Good morning Sakuno" said Ryuzaki sensei with the same vigor as that of Sakuno. "Sakuno" Ryuzaki sensei said enquiringly after watching Sakuno for at least two minutes. "Did you have a good sleep? "

"Yes grandma I had a beautiful sleep" said Sakuno. _I am surprised that she is so all right. I thought that she would be worried about her yesterday but she's ok. Well, I think she still hasn't realized yet. No problem. I did __**squeeze**__ the picture through her hand. So that means I should just try to tease her about it and if she is not worried then it was just something I felt in the air or if it is………… _Thought Ryuzaki sensei. Sakuno stared at the smirk, which was forming on her grandma's face. "Grandma?" said Sakuno in a concerned tone. Ryuzaki sensei came out of her trance and said "Yes Sakuno." "Grandma why were you smirking?"

" Oh, that, well, I was just thinking about something which I noticed in the morning when I passed your room." Sakuno became alert. She knew what was coming. "What do you mean grandma?"

"You see I saw you catching a certain someone's picture," said Ryuzaki sensei.

" I don't know what you mean," said Sakuno by hiding her face behind a newspaper, which was fortunately on the table, and guess what met Sakuno's eyes. Non-other than Echizen Ryoma. Seeing awed expression on her face Ryuzaki sensei repeated her sentence but when she saw that Sakuno was no longer listening to her she snatched the paper out of Sakuno's clutches and eyed the paper with interest so as to check what had caught the attention of her dear grand daughter and her eyes caught the piece of interesting news. She read the piece of news aloud _**Headlines: **__**Japanese boy goes through the first round.**_

"Well well. It looks like our Ryoma has done a pretty good job. Hasn't he Sakuno. Sakuno?" Ryuzaki sensei tossed the paper aside and looked at her grand daughter. Sakuno was battling with herself. _He won. So what, it's good or is it. No. Sakuno it's not bad it's just a great thing. You are just acting stupid today._ " Grandma I need to go to the toilet." Said Sakuno and she felt her voice shaking. Ryuzaki sensei noticed the shake in her voice and understood what was happening and said ok. _She will have to realize it sooner or later. I just hope she doesn't realize it when it's too late._

Sakuno went to her bedroom opened her tennis bag and took her racket. As soon as she caught the racket the fire started burning in her and she realized at last what it was. The feeling was not of anger or jealousy but it was the craving of being recognized by Ryoma _she wanted him to recognize her by playing tennis_. Sakuno was so happy now she knew the meaning of this rising emotion. _Well_ she _thought from today onwards I'll try harder and practice until I am beyond my limit. _With this she ran to school with her racket.

(this is my first fanfic and i shall take time to submit new chapters. any comment, wether against or for is allowed. Please do give em advice at the parts where i need improvement.)


	2. Chapter 2

Training begins

Training begins

Next day Sakuno got up in the morning to run two laps around in the near by jogging park. She opened the fridge to drink milk and two make a fruit salad. She knew that the salad would be good for her grandma. She made a plate for herself and one for her grandma. She ate her fruit salad and went to her room to change into something suitable enough for her to run in. She had a purple tracksuit, which was as new as if bought that day. Sakuno had never touched the suit as it was of no use to her until the following day.

She wore the tracksuit and ran out to meet the blowing wing of victory. She knew that it would be hard but the training has its own price to pay. She some how reached the park without getting lost, which was a surprise. She herself was surprised at her effort.

But then got her mind of the trance once she saw two people jogging. She ran towards the tracks and then she remembered something. _Why didn't I bring my stopwatch? What was I… thinking? _Sakuno looked down for she had felt a small hand pulling her shirt for attention. It was a small boy. He had a confused look on his face. Sakuno at once took pity on the boy and asked him "What's the matter. Did you get lost?" the boy was so relieved by her soft voice that he at once voiced his difficulty " Onee-chan two boys are teasing me. They were saying me that there was no way that I could win the annual sports race." In some way Sakuno felt insulted, even though the remark was for the boy she felt a pang of annoyance.

"Lead the way." Sakuno said these words with such a definite command that the boy felt a spasm of confidence rush threw him.

The boy turned around a corner to the gym. There stood in clad of pride and arrogance two boys. Sakuno did not like the look of these over-confident boys. The pride and arrogance reminded her of Ryoma but then those adjectives suited him more than these stupid boys. Unlike them, Ryoma never took on small boys.

Well that was just the sweet talk to calm herself from blowing her anger but she knew that the anger boiling in her was not because of the boys but because the memory of Ryoma had again given rise to the raging emotion.

She didn't know that this emotion would help her to gain what she had come for. Sakuno spoke with such bitterness that it was surprising that a girl like her could actually speak like that. "Hey you boys don't you have any shame ragging a small boy."

The boys looked at her and saw the small boy with her, who was hiding behind her trying to hide himself. "We shall do whatever we wish. And you know, girls like you should keep their brains to what we call kitchen work or something like that and not blabber and try to interfere in others matters." This put the fire to the fuels. Sakuno had completely lost herself. She was so angry and upon that Ryoma's emotions were slashing with hers she had had enough. She straightaway said the thing she would normally dread to say

" I challenge you to race with me till the café on the third track. And if I win then you will be the cheerleaders at the boy's annual sports. And if I lose then whatever you wish shall be my punishment."

The boys smiled with glee. "You sure? Because if this is what you choose we are ready."

Sakuno nodded her head and motioned them to the starting line of the track.

They followed her. "Before we start the race how about some introducing and all."

"My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno," replied Sakuno with bitterness in her voice. "My name is Kenosha Kike. This is my buddy Atoka."

"Thank you for introducing yourself but I am not here to learn history. So please"

"Ok Atoka will be umpire and I will race you." Replied Kike. "As you wish."

"Ok Atoka."

Atoka started the count down. "On your mark. Get set. Go!" And with that started the race. Kike was ahead Sakuno but Sakuno was not at all feeling disappointed. On he other hand she was smiling. Kike looked back to see the distance between Sakuno and him and found that there was a great distance. We all know when a person looks back his or her pace slows down. The same thing happened with Kike while he was busy with the scenario behind him he didn't realize. BANG. Lay Kike on his back. "Aha, the pole has come to my aid son." Sakuno replied happily. "Tsch" Kike said sarcastically. "Not bad, not bad. A few more pole hugging and she will be yours." Sakuno teased him as she raised her pace. Suddenly Sakuno spotted the winning post. "Café keep the coffee ready." Sakuno whispered to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Friends I am really sorry for the late intrusion. But let me tell you frankly. I myself have been reading a lot and a lot of fan-fics and I am having some really important assignments to do. So it took long. It may time to type the third chapter.

See you! afifarosary.

By the way I appreciated the reviews and the sarcasm, if any.

Keep R and R. So, sweet of you.


End file.
